


L.T flare up.

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Burlesque, Claiming Mark, Edge being a good brother, Kamari333, L.T flareup, Lust and Dance saving Red, Lust and Dance take no shit, M/M, Mating Bites, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Red being assaulted, Red is their sub, Sex, Sexual Assault, Submissive Red, Susan being arrested, Susan not backing off, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Red just wanted to go home but Susan decides she’s had enough of Red rejecting her. Lust and Dance have had enough; Red was theirs and they would protect what’s theirs!((Undertale and its characters belong to Toby fox. AU sanses belong to their creators. Burlesque story belongs to Kamari333. I only own the plot!))
Relationships: Burlesque - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale), lust/Red/Dance
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	L.T flare up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).



> This one shot is for @Kamari333 and it includes Susan being a cunt and Red suffering due to it. Kamari333 i hope you like how you inspired me to write this one shot and thanks for all your writing which made me happy in the darkest moments.

It was another day at the Highschool and Red had been out of it all day; hyper aware and jumping every time this classroom door opened. He always had to remind himself it was just his students. It was like he was a caged animal backed into a corner and his predator was coming any minute close. Ever since his LV flare up he had taken precautions to keep away from Susan which annoyed her to no end. Red finished his final class with a shaky sigh as the bell rang to signify the end of the day.

“Alright meatbaits, homework front and centre as you leave otherwise it’s detention.” He said gruffly as the kids packed up and began to leave, leaving a stack of papers on his desk which variety with each person. He had ordered them to staple the papers if they had written more than two pages. The homework was to write revision notes on everything they had learned so far and he’d grade them. Once graded he’d make lesson plans to help the class with their weakest points.

Once all papers were collected, he put them in his brief case alongside his laptop that Lust had gotten him. God, he loved both his pets so much, they were too good for him sometimes. They had saved up to get the laptop and then lust brought it. At first he tried to refused but they gave it to him and refused to send it back so now so he could do all his lesson on it. As he finished cleaning up his chalk board a girl walked in.

She had long wavy brown hair that faded to blue and heterochromic eyes. She had fox ears on her on her head and nine tails; a product of monsters and humans mixed genes skipping generations. She was dressed in a white dress and she had her homework. “Mr serif, I forgot to give my homework in.” She said softly giving him her homework which was a solid 24 pages long. Red took it and smiled a bit. Erin was a silent harder worker in his classes and had special needs. 

“I’m sorry if I got some of it jumbled or ramble in it.” She said, ears going down. She was always scared to anger her favourite teacher. He chuckled as he put in the briefcase with the others. “Kid, it’s fine. I’ll help with you points. Anything you’re particularly struggling with?” Red knew her autism could make it hard to understand sometimes so he took his time with her and helped her when needed.

“Hydrocarbons and most of chemistry.” Erin admitted. He smiled softly. He liked it when someone was honest with him. He hated liars. “I will go through it in class on Monday, ok? If you still don’t understand, I’ll tutor you after school ok?” Erin nodded and smiled brightly. This was why Mr Serif was her favourite teacher! “Thanks Mr Serif! Have a good weekend, see you Monday!” The kitsune giggled and left, bouncing slightly. That’s what Red loved about his job, making students feel better about their progress.

He finished everything and left his classroom, going to wait for Lust and Dance near the principles car. Dance and Lust dropped him off and picked him up after Susan’s attempts to sexually harass him last time. He breathed in the soft breeze that was scented with the pine scent of the pine trees nearby and took in the beautiful sunset. As it was autumn, the sunsets were earlier now. 

The sky was dyed a vibrant orange that faded to red, pink and purple. It’s glow made him stand out and look more soft than scary. No matter how much he saw the sunset or the starry sky it still took his breathe away every time. Not as much as Lust and Dance did though; they were both beautiful and awe inspiring with their bones and magic that reminded him of the sea and amethysts not like his muddy red magic.

He was too entranced by the sun he didn’t see Susan come up behind him till she held on top his arm again as usual. She hated the fact he was avoiding her; time was an accident. This time she was gonna make him hers whether he liked it or not! “Hey Red, you ok?” She purred, eyes twinkling dangerously with lust. Red sighed and glared down ignoring the fear deep inside him. For the love of W.D Gaster! “What do you want Susan? I’m waiting to be picked up so this better be fucking quick.” Susan moved from his arm and hugged his stomach, top buttons on his top undone showing her cleavage that nauseated him.

“Come round mine for a bit. We had a spat last time and lets have some fun. I’d love to show you what I’m capable of~” she purred deeply as he pussy throbbed, soaking her panties she wore under he skirt. She would love to make him squirm below her and moan like the little boy he was.

Red gagged a bit. Fuck no!! His body was calling out for safety, wanting nothing but to be in Lust and Dances safe arms than this bitch. “No Susan. Go away and leave me the fuck alone.” Red sparkled angrily. He was scared, he wanted her to go away! He was taken., go away, go away, go away—!

“But i want to play with my hansom monster. We’ve been walking around eachother for too long and today I’m gonna make you mine.” She grinned her wet crotch against his leg leaving a wet spot on her trousers. He shuddered in disgust. No, no, this was wrong! He snapped, sweating in fear and soul pounding from anxiety and terror. “NO! NO I’M NOT YOURS! NEVER HAVE! NEVER WILL! WHY CAN’T YOU TAKE NO SERIOUSLY YOU WALKING BROTHEL?! LEAVE ME ALONE!” He shouted loudly, eye light shrunk and shaking violently.

Why couldn’t she take no and leave him alone?!

Why is it because she’s a girl, she could sexually harass him and people turned the blind eye but if he was to do it to her then they’d rush in to save her and he’d be arrested and locked up?! Talk about double standards!! He hated this. He was scared, feeling suer exposed. His inner submissive was shaking; wanting its mates.

Susan glared at the outburst but she’d forgive him when she got what was hers. She’d had enough of this bullshit that Red was pulling. She took the briefcase and set it down before she said “But I just want to pleasure you~ and I will~” she pushed the locked up monster and he dell onto his back between her car and someone else’s sedan where no one could see him. His back became grazed and bleed; aching from the impact. Red was paralysed from terror and shaking loudly. He couldn’t do anything but rattle loudly,

“NO! NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!” He screamed in terror as she undone his belt buckle and pulled his trousers down; touching his bare exposed pelvis. Each touch made his stomach churn, feeling violated and scared. Why was doing this?! He hiccuped, terror making his stiff as a rock but able to shake. Red tears tracked down his cheeks. “You’re so cute~” Susan purred. She liked how he cried. It was adorable to her.

She touched his collar and tugged at it. It sparkled angrily with angry magic, zapping her fingers painfully. A warning to back the fuck off and leave Red alone. She pulled her hand away and glared at it. It had to go. It was stopping her from getting her prize. “Let’s get that off.” She began to try and get it off. 

Edge was at home, getting ready for his night shift as a police man. He was getting ready to cook his dinner when he was hit by a wave of his brothers fear, dread and anxiety. He rose an eyebrow; what was making red feel this threatened and terrified. Within seconds that fear turned to down right terror and it made him feel angry and protective. Red hadn’t felt this way in a long time, who dared to attack his brother?

He knew it wasn’t reds datemates, they were way too protective and loving. That’s when he felt someone he didn’t recognise touch the collar with lustrous intent and it wasn’t his brothers date mates. Sudden;y his brothers terror was palpable. Someone was sexually assaulting his brother with intent to rape him! He growled lowly, anger rising and letting his magic give a painful warning to back off and leave his brother alone.

The person retracted got a few seconds before returning and trying to remove the collar. Ok, that’s it! He starts is shift fucking early! He snarled and picked his phone up, dialling Dance’s number. They had given the other their number for emergencies or when Edge needed his car tended to. “We have an issue.” He growled to the person who answered. Lust blinked. He had picked the others phone up and answered it as Dance was driving. Both had very bad gut feelings and left quickly to pick Red up but stupid rush hour left them in traffic for longer than needed.

For fuck sakes hurry up they had to get to Red! “What do you mean?” He asked, dreading the answer. “We’re pin the way to Red but due to stupid traffic we are longer than we wanted to be.” Was Red being attacked again like last time?! what was wrong with Lust. His soul did anxious backflips which Red could feel.

He felt a bit better. They were coming but what had made Lust so anxious. He was still shaking from Susan who was still trying to remove his collar, getting frustrated. “Someone is sexually assaulting him! I can feel it through the collar, his emotions and the person touched his collar.” Edge snapped in fury over the phone as Undyne picked him up in the cop car after he had packed up everything in his apartment and got ready to start his shift early. 

They drove to the school which was 7 minutes away from his brothers school. He was furious! How dare someone lay hands on his brother, his family and think they can get away with it!! That person was gonna regret the day they hurt his own flesh and blood! Lust and Dance felt their magic grow cold ad dread set in. Someone was sexually assaulting THEIR mate? Fury grew as they knew exactly who it was.

“Susan.” Lust snarled, feeling his LUST begin to flare up with anger and possessiveness to protect his mate. He didn’t think he could feel this type of cold icy anger that made him want to snap the whores neck but here he was. “We’re a minute from the school, see you in a bit.” Dance roared angrily as they pulled into the schools car park and ended the call. 

Once parked, both stormed out the car to the sound of sobs and loud rattling which made their magic roar and boil as did their blood to kill the bitch and protect their boyfriend. Lust let his claws sharpen into sharp points that could slice into skin like it was nothing and his teeth became shark teeth sharp. Dances teeth and claws did the same, lusts L.T flare triggering his own as his son began to play.

Protect. Love. Save. Kill. Mark. Ours. Need ours. Adore. Protect, protect, protect!!

Their L.T screamed at them. Susan was sitting on and touching their boyfriend and she needed to vanish. Wouldn’t it just be a shame if she was gutted in the parking lot floor~ seeing her on their mates chest as he clearly sobbed, terrified made them bring their lips back showing sharp teeth. Lust grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off him with a painful harsh pull. 

“Get.off.our.boyfriend.” Lust growled. Susan cried out in pain as her hair was pulled viciously and she was thrown across the parking lot, cutting up her skin. “What the fuck?!” She shouted sitting up. Who dared to hurt her?! Dust grabbed her face with his clawed hand and dug into her face, cutting her flesh and making her bleed. “Give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you!!” He shouted in her face, eye lights slits.

His song was slowed down and glitched, making it creepy and seem deadly but it showed his emotions. Susan was way too scared and in pain to answer. Anything she said would make it even worse. Lust kneeled before Red who flung himself into his chest and wailed. His top was wet with Susan’s arousal from where she had been sitting and the back of his shirt was covered in droplets of his blood from the scratches. 

Lust hugged him tightly and took his top off, clearly not wanting him in that woman’s filth anymore and grabbed a blanket from his inventory which he wrapped around his mates frame. “I’m so sorry we were late. It was the traffic.” He felt so bad and guilty as his own years of sadness built up. They should’ve been there earlier than this wouldn’t have happened! He could feel his sins crawling down his back. Red sobbed “don’t care, just want you two!” He didn’t care that they were late, he was just so relieved they showed up.

A police siren was heard as Edge and Undyne pulled up and Dance let the whore go, walking over to his mate and hugging him tightly. When he saw the wounds, he wanted nothing than to go over and kill the bitch but went against it. He didn’t want to be arrested and leave his datemates alone. “We’re here, forgive us for being so late.” Red sniffled “don’ care if ya’ late, ‘appy you two showed up.” He was beyond happy that they showed up and saved him.

Edge got out the car and walked over to Susan where she loomed over her and gave the darkest glare she had ever seen making her cower. Getting his handcuffs out, Edge handcuffed her. “You’re under arrest for sexual assault and attempted rape of Red Serif.” Susan went to speak but Edge continued as they made it over to the police car. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you within the court of law. You can contact your lawyer, if you don’t have one, you will be appointed one. Do you have anything to say?” He wanted this bitch to try and say she did nothing.

She looked down and shook her head. She had nothing to say. She was lowered into the car and Undyne glared at her. She didn’t get on with Red but he didn’t deserve that. Red whimpered and clung to Lust and Dance; slowly calming down. He didn’t wanna be away from his mates for awhile; just him and his boyfriends. Edge put his pants, belt and shirt in evidence bags and put them in his car before walking over to his brother.

Red hugged him tightly. “T-thank you Papyrus.” He said and Edge hugged him back just as tight. “Anything for my brother Sans. You protected me a lot so I will protect you. I’m going to need the collar for evidence. We’ll get you a new one.” He said as he removed the collar and put it in an evidence bag. Reds neck felt bare without it and he didn’t like it. He hated it.

“Promise?”  
“Promise Sans.”

The other two skeletons looked up and gave strained smiles. “Thank you Edge for helping us.” He nodded. “Thank you for stopping that whore.” They grabbed his brief case and put red in the car, still sat in Lust’s lap who held him protectively. They drove off home and Lusts L.T was still roaring at him. He had to mark his mate permanently, he needed everyone to know he was theirs. His anger was joined with a dark possessive need to bite and fuck his mate. He ignored it for now.

“Feel unclean, wanna be your mate again...please, make me feel clean.” Red whispered. He wanted his mates to fuck him till he was sure Susans’ disgusting scent was gone and he smelled of nothing but his mates and only his mates. His submissive side and soul was craving it.

When monsters who were taken by other but assaulted by others, a defence mechanism would kick in. They’d want to be touched and fucked by their mate as a way to reclaim what was lost i.e the others scent or magic signature. What if they didn’t want him anymore because he was too weak to fend of Susan? What if they wanted a stronger mate who could provide for him?! He didn’t wanna loose them!

Lust nuzzled him, making him nuzzle back and purr deeply. “Ok sweetie, we’ll make you feel better when we get home. But until then, I’ll try to help you relax till we get home.” He found the bite mark he made in his boyfriends shoulder and bit down, hitting marrow. Red let out a moan, his body having pleasure go through it followed bu relaxation.

He suddenly felt safe and much better; feeling wanted with the teeth embedded in his neck and sitting in Lusts lap. Magic began to conceal in his cracks and joints, Pink magic sparkling brightly with hints of gold and green. His magic concealed into a pussy for the first time and he blinked. A pussy? That’s new. Lust groaned at the taste of his mates blood and feeling his magic conceal on his legs and stomach.

He pulled his teeth out and licked the wound, lapping up any blood making Red shudder. Dance blushed yellow and blue as they parked and teleported inside their house. They got into the shower and turned it on. Lust and Dance stripped and got in with Red, sandwiching him between him. His magic was a bright red with hints of pink and green making them groan but they’d wait. First he needed her scent off.

“Here babe.” Dance said as he began washing the other, letting Red relax in the warm water which he did, going completely relaxed at the fact they were home. He could smell the fake perfume slowly vanishing as he washed Red off and soon it was replaced with the scent of soaps, smoke, watermelon and salt which had his magic snapping into place.

It was a deep cyan with bits of yellow, his scar reminding Lust and Red of sunlight hitting seawater. “You look gorgeous.” Lust purred giving him a kiss before pulling red out the shower and drying him off. They each dried themselves off and soon all of them were horny. They needed to claim Red, scent him and fill him.

They pulled him to the bed where Red laid down, in full sub space. “Sweetie, you ok with this?” They wanted to make sure he was going to be ok with this after everything had happened. Red nodded. “Yeah. Please.” He said softly, his pussy dripping. Lust began to nip at his burning bones making him arch as Dance began to suck his clit and pushed his tongue into fluttering walls. Dance moaned at the taste; it tasted like watermelon! He pulled away quickly and sucked his finger before pushing into the ring of muscle.

Red moaned as he was assaulted with pleasure from his mates; his dominants for today. “Babe, i can’t take it anymore. Can I please?” Lust panted, cock hard and weeping as he wanted nothing more than to be deep in those warm wet walls Red had summoned. His magic began to add blue, dark blue shining through his magic making Red drool. Why were both his boyfriends so hot?!

Lust gripped his mates hips and sheathed himself within his boyfriends pussy with one quick snap of his hips making Red scream. Dance followed and sheathed himself in his mates other entrance making him mewl and part; shuddering at the feeling of being filled. They then began to piston into him with wild abandon, making him scream loudly and mewl as he arched and tried to grab something to ground himself.

Both Lust and Dance growled and bit him again, scaring him with their bites as they forced magic into the bites and therefore permanently making him, their mate. As they bit down, the came hard in him and filling him to the brim with their magic, panting as the pleasure crescendoed. Red ave a scream and came, magic squirting out as he clamped down on Lust and Dance dragging them into a second orgasm.

He panted and went limp, very tired and out of it after today. Lust and Dance chuckled and smirked, kissing his neck. “Better baby?” Dance asked, rubbing his sides soothingly making him purr and nod. He was deep into sub space and very compliment and open. “Yessss.” He slurred as they pulled out and cuddled him.

“Good boy. Let’s sleep.” Lust said stroking his skull which he knew Red loved. Reds purrs got louder as he fell asleep when they then fell silent. Both held him protectively, watching his chest rise and fall in his sleep. Red was theirs and only theirs and if anyone had a problem with that, then they’d have to deal with their claws.


End file.
